Persona 6: You are Not Alone
by chynnchilders
Summary: Four years ago, Myka's older brother Lucas went missing. Now at the age of fourteen she goes to Tokyo to investigate what happened to him. Things don't go as planned when Myka is dragged into an battle against the Shadows. It is Myka and her new friends stop them as they investigate Lucas' mystery disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

In an almost pitch black forest blue flames casts an eerie light around a big area. This area has an tall golden gate with an open door. What was more unusual was the three teenage girls, two teenage boys, and a ten year old boy laying on the ground with various injuries and tears in their school uniforms. It was amazing to see them still awake.

The only one still standing is a boy with short blonde hair and fair skin. He is wearing the same uniform as the two other boys but his has less tears. His blue eyes are narrow as he watches an tall humanoid dog wearing ancient Egyptian clothes fighting a beast.

The beast is nine feet tall with dragon like wings, long sharp claws that are red with blood from the members of the group, its skin is like leather but harder since the group's weapons only scratched it, it is bulky due to its muscles yet it is pretty fast, and it has a snake for an tail that is currently hissing. The group of humans had dubbed this Shadow the Chimera. This thing is much stronger than the twelve other strong Shadows that they have faced. It easily took out all of the other Personas which is a first time for the group. So far Anubis is the only one standing due to being the strongest Persona. And he is doing actual damage to the Chimera. But the Egyptian Persona is starting to get weak as the fight keeps going on. If Anubis ends up losing the fight, both the group and everyone in the city are dead.

" Lucas, it's pointless to keep going. We might as well retreat for now." An girl with auburn hair in pigtails said making the boy look at her in shock.

" Miu has a point. We can figure out something else." An boy with dyed blonde hair agreed with the girl.

" Hikaru." Lucas mumbled in disbelief as a girl with her red hair tied up in a high ponytail slowly stands up.

" There is no shame in leaving. Even I, Fumio Watanabe the greatest soccer player at Tsukuyomi high school knows when to retreat." Fumio groaned the second she feels her body aching. She leans down to help a shy looking girl with long silver hair. " Come on, Naomi. I'll help you up." The red hair girl mumbled as Naomi grabs her hand.

" Is leaving really an good idea, Shunsuke?" The ten years old boy asked the older brown hair boy. Shunsuke nods his head before he ruffles the boy's ice blue hair.

" Yeah it is, Rei."

" No. This has to end tonight. I was going to have Anubis to use his power to seal away the Dark Forest... And he can still do that if I sacrifice my life to power him up because he is an Egyptian death god after all." Lucas weakly chuckled at the end of his final sentence shocking everyone. He wasn't originally planning to die, but the consequences are dire if they fail to seal away the Dark Forest tonight. He couldn't let that happen.

Lucas thinks back to when he first met Hikaru. The boy became his first friend in Japan. He helped him relax even though his family were still in America. And he became the first member of the group. Lucas is thankful for Hikaru for being his friend. Also he is proud to call the Japanese boy his best friend.

Fumio was the second person to join. The soccer club leader is probably the most tomboyish girl in the group. Lucas enjoys playing soccer with her. He sincerely hopes that she becomes a great soccer player when she gets older.

Miu was the third member. She made the most delicious foods for the group. She was even giving Lucas cooking lessons. He appreciated it because he wasn't a good cook before the cooking lessons.

Shunsuke the member of the music club joined next. He dreams of becoming a famous guitarist someday. He is really good at play the guitar so Lucas is positive that Shunsuke will achieve his dream.

Naomi was next. Her and Lucas started dating a month ago. He was sincerely planning on telling his parents and sister about Naomi. But it looks like he will never have a chance to do that. He wishes that he could have spent more time with her. Sadly an happy ending isn't going to happen.

Rei was the last to join. The kid had followed Avan into the Dark Forest by accident, luckily Rei managed to summon his Persona for the first time before the group saved the him. Rei is like an younger brother to Lucas since the kid reminds him of his sister who is the same age as Rei.

Speaking of Avan, Lucas hasn't seen the mysterious boy since yesterday. Plus he didn't show up during the first part of the battle. In fact he wondered some days if Avan is actually an human because he has said some things that makes him wonder. Oh well... It's not like that matters anymore. Lucas is going to be dead within a few minutes, so he doesn't care if Avan is a human or not. He was his friend and comrade ever since he became an Persona user.

Now that he thinks about it. He isn't going to be able to call his sister tomorrow. He always calls her on Sundays to report about his school life and about his friends.

Lucas briefly wonders if Igor knew about this the moment his original Persona transformed into Anubis. That is probably an possibility since he is the first person with the Death Arcana to be an wild card.

" Goodbye everyone. I had a really good time with each of you. You guys are the greatest friends and girlfriend I ever had in my life. I honestly hope I can see you again someday." Lucas sadly smiled before he walks towards the fight with his dagger in his hands.

" Please don't do this! Nobody should die tonight! I already lost one friend to the Shadows! I don't want to lose another one!" Miu begged him.

" We can figure something else to stop the Shadow, Luke! This doesn't have to end with you dying! Please listen to reason!" Hikaru tried to reason with his best friend.

" Come back here this instant! I am not losing my soccer buddy in this stupid forest!" Fumio shouted.

Rei just simply stares at the teenage boy who is like an older brother to him. He didn't say a word but the tears flowing down his face already spoke louder than words.

" Dude! Think about your sister! What will she think after she learns that you are dead?!" Shunsuke yelled in his attempt to stop the blonde haired boy.

" No! Don't leave me, Lucas! I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Naomi frantically screamed with tears flowing down her face as she watches her first love walk towards his demise.

Due to their lack of stamina, they are unable to run over and grab Lucas. He smiles softly as he reaches his Persona. " Goodbye Anubis. Please use my sacrifice to seal away this awful place." He requested as he lifts up the dagger and points it towards his heart.

What came next was the sound of something sharp piercing flesh. The heart wrenching sounds of Naomi's sobs came next indicating that Lucas is dead.

* * *

Days later after that night nobody in the group was the same. Miu and Shunsuke both decided to pursue their dreams in order to move on. Fumio quit the soccer club. Rei decided to move on even though hearing Lucas' name hurts him. Naomi decided to never date again. Hikaru became convinced that the Dark Forest and the Shadows will return. Avan never showed up making everyone wonder if he even existed.

In truth, Avan was there that day. He was unable to join the fight due to being overcome with fear. He didn't know why he was afraid, however he sincerely regretted it.

Lucas' body had disappeared along with the Dark Forest. So many people listed him a missing person or said he ran away. Only six people know the truth yet they can never tell what really happened because no one would believe them.

Eventually four years passed by. Hikaru became a science teacher at Tsukuyomi high something that surprised everyone.

Rei is now a third year student at Tsukuyomi junior high. He is getting really good grades

Naomi is now working at a maid café. Hikaru is worried about her for an reason he hasn't revealed to anyone else.

Miu became a chef, while Shunsuke is still trying to achieve his dream.

Fumio... Fumio is a cashier at a small store. She is utterly miserable with her job but it keeps her away from soccer and the memories. So she is satisfied in a certain degree.

Avan still hasn't appeared in front of his old friends. Which is a good thing because Naomi hates him for not being there for the battle. She blames him for Lucas' death. Avan doesn't blame her for hating him.

Lucas is still considered missing although the police are listing it as a cold case. Many people who knew him have come to the conclusion that he is dead. They are right about that. But there is currently no proof of his death, other than the dried blood pool where his body laid at before the forest disappeared along with his body. It is like the Dark Forest was erasing any traces of the battle before it was sealed away.

Everything was fine for the remaining members of the group in a way. However they didn't expect that Hikaru was right about the Dark Forest and Shadows returning.

* * *

(March 3rd, 7:30 pm)

Sitting alone in the backseat of a taxi is a fourteen years old girl with silky shoulder length brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes that watches the building move due to the movement of the vehicle. She is wearing a white sleeveless top with three blue buttons and lace around the arm holes, under the top is a pale pink under shirt that has a longer on the bottom than the top, and dark pink skirt, long pale pink socks with two pom poms, and pink ballet flats. In her hands is a floppy pink sun hat.

" Interesting outfit you are wearing." The driver commented as he glances at the backseat.

" My aunt bought me these clothes." The girl answered making the driver chuckle.

" So what brings you to Tokyo? I mean your aunt mentioned when she asked me to pick you up that you are staying with her. But what is the real reason you are here?" The driver curiously asked.

The girl looks away like she is thinking over to tell him why she is here or not. " My older brother went missing here on December 15th four years ago. He was supposed to study here until he graduated from high school. He called me every Sunday until he stopped after that day." The girl admitted.

The driver easily heard the sad tone in her voice. He can tell that she hasn't gotten over her brother's disappearance. Poor girl. It must have been a rough four years for her. " What is your name ? And if you don't mind what is your brother's name?" He asked.

"... My name is Myka Winchester. My brother's name is Lucas."

* * *

I hope everyone loved the first chapter. Now here is the main group. Also an old Persona is making an return.

Myka Winchester (age 14, Arcana: The Fool, Persona: Chevalier d'Eon, wild card)

Rantaro Matsuda (age 16, Arcana: The Magician, Persona: Houdini)

Sayaka Hoshino (age 16, Arcana: The Lovers, Persona: Aphrodite)

Byakuya Ishida (age 17, Arcana: The Emperor, Persona: Gawain)

Arisu Akamatsu (age 17, Arcana: The Empress, Persona: Marie Antoinette)

Kirika Miyamoto (age 15, Arcana: The Priestess, Persona: Joan of Arc)

Nagisa Hoshino (age 14, Arcana: Justice, Persona: Helios)

Ryota Hasegawa (age 15, Arcana: Chariot, Persona: Chiron)

Shuichi Shimada (age 18, Arcana: Hierophant, Persona: Francis Drake)

Elsie LeBlanc (age 8, Arcana: Star, Persona: Atalanta)

The reason why Elsie is younger than the others since I didn't want her to be ten like Ken. I wanted to make her different from him. Avan is the Teddie/Morgana in the story although he is going to be an helper instead of an member of the group. I might put a dog in the group. But I have a question for you guys. Should the dog be a Shiba Inu, a Akita, a German Shepard or a Husky?

That is all I have to say for now. Look forward to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Myka looks around the blue room in confusion before she stares at the long nose man wearing a suit sitting behind a desk. The place heavily reminds her of her dad's office, except the man sitting isn't her dad. Plus her dad hates the color blue. Myka didn't know how she got here. She remembers falling asleep in the guestroom at her aunt Vera's home. In fact she is still wearing her outfit from earlier instead of her pajamas. So why is she in this room? How did she get here? And why is she sitting on an comfortable couch instead of an comfortable bed?

" Welcome to the Velvet Room, Young Lady of Destiny." The man greeted her. His voice sounds so whimsical yet wise at the same time. Before Myka asks why she is there, a boy her age enters the room with silver tray with a tea set on top of it. The boy is pretty cute with his neck length sliver hair being so neat except for a few stray locks brushing against his forehead. His skin looks like porcelain and his eyes are yellow. Like the man, the boy is wearing a suit that is all blue instead of black. The moment he put down the tray with the tea set on the desk the brunette decides to speak.

" What am I doing here?" Myka finally asked making the boy look at her. He rolls his eyes with a scoff. Immediately he wasn't cute to Myka anymore.

" The other guest asked a way better first question than that. I'm already dreading my job as being her helper which is increased now. Are you sure you want her to make an contract with you, Master Igor?" The boy scoffed while pouring some tea into a cup. He holds the cup towards the man who gratefully accepts it.

" Now, now Kiel. That is no way to treat an guest." Igor gently scolded the boy. Kiel scoffs again making Myka dislike him even more. Wait a second... Other guests? Contract?

" Wait a minute! There have been other people here before?!" Myka exclaimed in surprise earning a condescending smile from Kiel.

" Now that is a much better question. Yes there have been other guests here. My siblings were the ones who met the previous guests, while I met the one who came here before you." Kiel explained in a smug voice.

" For your other question. The contract I want you to sign will make you an special guest here. As an special guest, you will be free to use the services of the Velvet Room as you wish. We will grant you our assistance in the future endeavors you will face. But be warn. By signing the contract you will be on a journey that will present great dangers to you." Igor said as Kiel holds out an clipboard with a single sheet of paper towards Myka.

Myka takes the clipboard an stares at the sheet. This is too good to be true. It might be a trap of some sort. No. This is an way to find her brother. She has to take this chance. She signs her name on the bottom of the contract before she gives it back to the rude attendant.

" I'm a little surprise that you actually sign it." Kiel said eyeing her like she is up to something. What is his problem? Igor apparently ignores the boy's attitude as he pulls out an deck of cards. He lays out all twenty cards in a neat line on the desk.

" Have you ever heard about Tarot?" Igor asked Myka.

" You mean like fortune telling? It's for predicting an person's future." Myka answered remembering that her aunt occasionally uses tarot cards to predict her future. Igor nods his head looking impressed. Kiel just gives her another suspicious look.

" Correct. Do you know which of the cards you represent?" Igor questioned Myka. The girl stays quiet for a few seconds as her blue eyes carefully look at each of the cards. She slowly lifts up her right arm and points at the Fool card.

Igor smiles at that. This girl shows more potential than the last visitor. " Correct again, Young One. Since you are The Fool, you have possess power of the wild card. With it you will be on a journey to correct an mistake made by your predecessor." Igor informed the brunette.

" What exactly did they do?" Myka curiously asked.

" They failed to defeat all the thirteen generals made by an Shadow that is as strong as Nyx. Because they failed the sealing process only made the place and things they were supposed to seal away come back." Kiel growled while clenching his hands.

Myka processes what Kiel just told her. As much as she wants to investigate Lucas' disappearance. She can't just let something bad happen. Lucas taught her to help people in need. Plus maybe this might lead her to her brother if she is lucky enough. It will be a win, win kind of thing that some people talk about.

" I have two more questions. One, how am I going to stop whatever is going on? Two, why does this room look like my dad's office?" Myka asked.

" The answer to your first question is simple. With the power of Persona, you will be able to fight against the threats that will endanger your life. The answer to your second question is simply too. The Velvet Room takes the shape of the cognitive of the guest's heart. You are hoping for your life to return to normal when you find the person dear to you. However you must eventually accept that the changes. But do not worry about how you will learn to accept the changes. You will meet certain people on your journey who will help you embrace the changes." Igor answered all her questions.

The brunette girl's eyes widen in surprise. How in the world did he know what is going on in her life. The image of the letter informing of Lucas disappearance and divorce papers on the dining room table in her parent's home flashes in her in mind. Should she even still call that place her parents' home?

" You mortals certainly make odd faces when you think about trivial things." Kiel mumbled. Myka almost flinches when she notices how close his face is to her own face. If she flinches right now she would accidentally kiss him.

" You are free to come back here as many times as you want. And perhaps in one of the visits... I might see you in a different light." Kiel whispered as he moves away from her.

Igor chuckles at the complicated boy's actions. " Now return to your world for a new day is dawning." Then everything became white.

* * *

Myka jolts straight up in her bed with a startled gasp. " Whoa! Are you okay, Mrs. Montgomery's Niece?!" An concern male voice exclaimed. Myka looks up to see an teenage boy with short messy brown hair, grey eyes and fair skin with no blemishes. He is wearing an open red coat with an insignia of a crescent moon on the left side of the coat, under the coat is a white button up shirt, red pants, and black shoes that are scuffed up. Around the boy's neck is black goggles. He is lean yet a little muscular. And he is pretty attractive.

" On the count of three, I will call the police if you don't tell me who you are and why you are here." Myka deadpanned.

" Easy there, Kid! My name is Rantaro Matsuda. Mrs. Montgomery had to leave early, so she asked me to escort you to your new school. I honestly thought that you were already awake. I'm sorry for scaring you." The boy introduced himself while apologizing.

Oh yeah... Aunt Vera did say that she would be having someone name Rantaro take her to school if she is in a rush. Normally just called Tsukuyomi Junior High school and Tsukuyomi High school respectively is actually just an academy. Both junior high students and high school students go to the same building for school yet nobody calls it an academy. Myka's aunt works there as a history teacher for the high school students. Plus the clothes the boy is wearing is the male school uniform.

" Please leave the room." Myka politely ordered. Rantaro looks confused before he gasps in realization. He quickly leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind him. The girl shakes her head as she gets off the bed. She walks over to the open closet. She pulls out an all white uniform that the girls of Tsukuyomi are supposed to wear. Within only a minute she puts on the white button up shirt, white skirt, black stockings. She then puts on the white coat. She buttons it up before she tries the red ribbon on the coat.

Myka opens the door before she casually walks towards the front door. Rantaro was already there waiting for her. " Wow you look great! Too bad most of the girls in the high school division beat you in the gorgeous department. Sure you are pretty, but you lack matureness." Rantaro grinned in a friendly manner.

" You sounded like an pervert when you mentioned the high school girls." Myka thought as she puts on her black shoes. She didn't openly point it out because she has a feeling that Rantaro is an good guy.

" Now onwards to the castle where the demon lord lives at!" The brunette male joked as he opens the front door.

Yep he is totally harmless.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Velvet Room)

Igor stares at the cards still lined up on his desk. He takes away some of the cards and puts them into a neat stack as Kiel watches him. The only cards remaining on the desk is the Fool, the Magician, the Lovers, the Emperor, the Empress, the Priestess, the Chariot, the Justice, the Hierophant, and the Star cards.

" Hierophant, huh? I wonder if they will survive unlike the last person who had the Hierophant Arcana." Kiel said referring to the comrade of the wild card his sister Elizabeth was fond of.

" Only time will tell, Kiel. However I am certain that this person might survive with the girl's help." Igor said. The fourteen years old boy takes a seat on the couch on the same place where Myka was sitting at.

" I admit that she does have the same potential to achieve the World Arcana like the wild card who Margaret knew. She also doesn't have potential to share the same fate as the blue haired boy and that idiot." Kiel scowls the second he said the word idiot.

" Even now you are still bitter over the death of your first friend." The long nose man commented.

" I was never his friend." Kiel calmly corrected his master.

" Nevertheless, you are still angry at the fact that he failed realize that he still had time to figure out a plan to defeat the thirteenth general."

" Of course I am! If he wasn't so impatient we wouldn't have our current problem! He just had to be the hero!" The silver haired boy shouted. He grits his teeth for a moment while he calms down.

Igor didn't say anything. He knew that the chances of Lucas dying were high since he was the first wild card to have the Death Arcana. However his body disappearing when the Dark Forest vanished took Igor by surprise. Lucas' body wasn't apart of the forest nor an Shadow. Igor has no clue why that happened. Just thinking about that actually scares him. Could the being who aims to end the world in Nyx's place have something to do with that?

Igor shakes his head to get rid of the thought. He didn't want to think of the possible reasons why Lucas' body disappeared now. Hopefully he will never find out what else happened during that fateful night.

* * *

Yikes! Something that scares Igor! What is the thing that is almost as powerful as Nyx? Well that being's name won't be revealed for a long while. In case anyone is wondering, this story takes place five years after Persona 5. Characters from 3,4 and 5 will make appearances or are mentioned in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

(March 4th, Monday, 6:30 a.m)

Myka stares in awe at the big white prestigious looking building and the smaller buildings for clubs. " So if this is Tsukuyomi academy... What building is that?" She points towards a building that isn't as big Tsukuyomi also it is painted an dark blue color. She could see kids running around the front of building in a game of tag.

" That is Hoshi Elementary. The 1th through 2th students wear those yellow hats. The 3rd through 4th students wear the white hats with the maroon ribbons. The 5th and 6th don't wear hats. Sometimes the little ones interact with everyone in Tsukuyomi during special events." Rantaro explained. Myka only heard the three sentences of what he said. A little girl with neck length light pink hair that slightly curls at the ends is busy tending to the flowers. She is wearing a black shirt with a white callor, a white skirt, and knee length white boots. She is wearing a white hat with a maroon ribbon indicating that she is in 3rd or 4th grade.

Rantaro looks over to see what Myka is looking at. He frowns sadly when he spots the little girl. He lets out a sigh causing Myka to look at him. " Do you know her?" She curiously asked.

" A lot of the students at Tsukuyomi academy know her. Her name is Elsie LeBlanc, she's from France. She and her parents moved here to open up an bakery. An upperclassman named Kaze Senju was her babysitter. They were actually really good friends until a month ago. Kaze was taking Elsie to an magic show that he had been waiting to see for an long time. They never made it there because they got attack by some sort of wild animal. Elsie was unhurt although her dress had claws marks. Kaze... He took heavy damage. He is in a coma right now. The doctors are said that he is brain dead, but his parents don't have the heart to pull the plug since Elsie insists that he will wake up. It's obvious that she blames herself since she ran away to get help. Everyone who knows her tries to convince her to let go of her guilt." Rantaro explained in a tone that suggests that he is one of the people who tried to convince Elsie to let go of her guilt.

" That isn't the only tragedy that have happen here. An guy from my class was killed in a car accident in October of last year. I never met him but his death resulted with the captain of the kendo club to dropout of school. Everyone was shocked when he left. The club had a good chance of winning the kendo tournament if he had stayed. The guy was an prodigy in kendo." He added.

Myka lightly gasps in surprise. Her old school didn't have an incidents like that. The only person who died at her old school was a teacher who had cancer. The car accident sounds like an regular tragic accident, so there isn't anything suspicious with it. However the one involving Kaze sounds odd. Maybe it has something to do with what Kiel said in the Velvet Room.

Myka quickly snaps out of her thoughts when she spots a boy her age walks over to her and Rantaro. The boy is obviously an foreigner like her with his golden blonde hair, emerald green eyes and fair skin. But there was something that really made her want to- " Do you know that you look like Leo Harwey from Fate Extra?" Myka asked. Both Rantaro looks at her in obvious shock like she admitted that she murdered someone. The boy however just smiles in amusement.

" That is an question I haven't heard in a while. I have been told before that I look like I could be his twin by people who play that game. It doesn't help that my name almost sounds like his." The boy chuckled with a semi noticeable British accent. He holds out his right hand towards Myka. " My name is Leon Holloway. But please call me Leo." Myka shakes his hand.

" Nice to meet you. My name is Myka Winchester." Myka introduced herself with a small yet cute smile.

" It's nice meeting you too. Now that introductions are out of the way. I will give you a tour of the school since it is my job as the junior high school student council president." Leo said with a gentle smile.

Now she knows why Rantaro was giving her that look. She is lucky that the boy wasn't offended or she would have started her first day of school on a bad note. Wow she really dodge an bullet.

" Well then lead the way, Leo." Myka chuckled. The blonde hair boy responds with his own chuckle as both him and Myka walk towards the school building.

" I was forgotten again. Maybe I should have said something earlier." Rantaro groaned as he rubs the back of his neck. A few girls who overheard what he just said gives him an look that says ' I'm not surprised that you were forgotten'. Boy, he really isn't popular at the school.

" Oh come on! What have I done to earn everyone's disdain?! I didn't do anything wrong! It was someone else who did those things! They framed me to save their hide!" Rantaro wanted to yell that out so much. The only thing stopping him is the fact everyone wouldn't believe him. Whoever is making a scapegoat must be enjoying his suffering. Luckily Ms. Montgomery hasn't shunned him yet. So he still has a little faith that everything will get better for him someday.

* * *

(At the Elementary school)

Elsie sits down and pulls her legs close to her body. She wraps her arms around her knees as she watches the students from Tsukuyomi academy. She is a little curious of the girl who Leo was talking to. The pinkette never seen the girl before today. She seems to know Rantaro which increases Elsie's interest. Maybe she should go over there and introduce her sometime.

No. No, she can't do this again. She can't hang around the older kids again. She hanged around Kaze and look what happened to him. She will only put them in danger by being around someone older than her.

" Elsie run!" The little girl shivers at the memory of his shout. He was more concern about her safety than his own even though he was scared. She hasn't forgotten the thing that hurt Kaze. It was big as a tall as a bear when it stands up on its hind legs. But the thing wasn't a bear and it was taller. Elsie shivers again. She doesn't know why, but it felt like that thing was targeting her and it only attacked Kaze because he was in its way. Maybe it was. Maybe it saw her as a good meal since she is small and defenseless. Elsie shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts. She will get nightmares if she thinks about it too much.

She really misses Kaze. After he was admitted in the hospital, her parents revealed that they are going on a trip to improve the family bakery aka find new things to serve at the bakery. Her uncle wouldn't take her in for some odd reason. The only person who offered to take care of her is her neighbor Enjoji.

Elsie actually likes her neighbor so she wasn't complaining at all. Although her neighbor acted odd when she described what had attacked her and Kaze. Maybe she just imagined the reaction.

Without any warning at all the school bell rings making Elsie flinches at the sharp noise. Her school should replace the bell soon before someone starts having hearing problems. " Come on, Elsie! You'll be late for class!" An classmate called out from the doorway of the building.

" I'm coming!" Elsie called back as she quickly gets off the ground. She runs to the entrance for another day of learning.

* * *

(Back at Tsukuyomi Academy. 7:20 a.m)

Myka is pretty impressed with the school. It is definitely not like her old school. Tsukuyomi has a more lively vibe than her old school. Plus students are allowed to make alterations to their uniform. Her principal at her old school would go berserk if anyone messed up their uniform.

Now she is entering an classroom with Leo. Turns out she is supposed to be in the same classroom as him.

" I really joined our chats during the tour. I hope that we become good friends, Myka." Leo smiles at Myka. His bushes back the left side of his hair exposing an earing with a small round blue gem. During one of their conversations Leo told her that he had both his ears pierced in order to inherit the earings that are important in his family.

" I hope so too." Myka agreed. Her aunt is right when she said that making friends isn't a bad thing last night. She couldn't help but feel that she already established a bond with Leo. Almost as if on cue, Myka hears the sound of glass breaking causing her to lightly gasp. Then a card that looks like the Emperor tarot card appears in front of her.

 **I am thou, thou art I**

 **Thou hast established a new bond.**

 **I bless thee the power to summon the Personas of the Emperor Arcana.**

 **Use this power to correct your predecessor's mistake.**

As suddenly as the card appeared it disappears suddenly. " Are you okay, Myka?" Leo asked in concern while slightly tilting his head to the left. The brunette nods her head satisfying the blonde.

She realizes that she needs to ask Igor about what had just happened when she has the time. Hopefully Kiel won't be in the Velvet Room when she visits. And why was the voice mentioning her predecessor's mistakes? It seems like her predecessor isn't well loved because of whatever they did.

She waits for Leo to go to his desk before she walks over to the teacher's desk. She stands next to the desk and faces her classmates. She glances at her teacher who is a woman in her late thirties like her aunt. She has long straight black hair that reaches her mid back, her skin color is a little on the pale side but her skin still has a healthy color, her chocolate brown eyes have an warmth similar to a mother, and she is pretty slender yet busty. She is wearing a sleeveless green knitted turtle neck sweater, a long white skirt, and white flat shoes.

" Class, I like to introduce you to Myka Winchester. She is Ms. Montgomery's niece." The teacher introduced the brunette girl.

" Hello. Please take good care of me." Myka greeted her classmates. As much as she wanted to say that she is just at Tokyo to look for her brother. She has to force herself remember that she doesn't have a home to go back to America.

"Takara-sensei! Myka-chan can sit next to me!" An dark blue haired girl offered in an excited manner as she points to a desk that is occupied.

" Stop trying kick me out of my desk whenever someone new especially a foreigner arrives, Yui!" The red haired tomboyish looking girl protested.

" Well excuse me for being interested in other cultures, Izumi!" Yui glared the red haired girl.

" Just shut the heck up you two! There is an open desk next to Hoshino-san, so she is sitting there!" An very annoyed young male voice shouted. Myka looks towards the source of the voice to see a boy with short ice blue hair, ice blue eyes that are glaring at the two girls and pale skin.

" Geez... Ever since that 12th grader was attacked Rei has been really snappy. He doesn't even hang out with Hoshino-san even though they are best friends. Now it seems like Hoshino-san is the only cheerful one in the duo. If they still are friends." An girl mumbled.

Myka blinks her eyes in surprise mostly due to the sudden outburst. What triggered this change in him if he wasn't like this before?

Ms. Takara holds up both of her delicate hands in a way anyone would do in attempt calm an group down. " Now, now. Shirogane-san has a good point. Although I don't exactly approve of the way he said his words." She said trying to pacify her students.

Rei crosses his arms before he glances towards Myka. Now that she thinks about it... She thought she saw him jerk in his seat when Ms. Takara said her name. Which is strange because she never met him before or at least she thinks that she never met him.

With her classmates being silent for now. Myka takes this as a chance to walk over to her desk. She sits down it rather smoothly. She tries to pay attention to Ms. Takara when someone taps her shoulder from the left side. She turns her head to see the person trying to get her attention.

The person turns out to be a boy with short layered pastel pink hair, fair skin with no noticeable blemishes, and teal eyes. His uniform looks normal like the other male informs except he has a decorative police badge pinned on the left breast of the coat. " Looks like you are my neighbor. I'm Nagisa Hoshino. My older sister is Sayaka Hoshino. You will have an easy time spotting her since she always carries around her parasol." The boy grinned in a friendly way.

A certain boy she knows should take some lessons in friendliness from Leo, Nagisa and Rantaro. " Nice to meet you, Nagisa. I hope I will have a chance to meet your sister." Myka said with a polite smile.

Nagisa smiles happily before he turns his attention back to the lesson.

Myka does the same thing. Once lunch starts she has to meet up with her aunt. Aunt Vera requested her to have lunch with her today. She couldn't blame her aunt for saying that. Moving in with her is a big change. Plus this is the first time they done anything together in a long time.

Although she is happy to spend time with her aunt. Myka has a feeling that she is hiding something. Her aunt did mentioned yesterday that there will be times that she won't be home. She even mentioned that she is dating someone which isn't shocking considering Myka saw the hickeys on her neck last night.

Who knows. She might meet her aunt's boyfriend sooner or later.

What Myka failed to notice is Rei staring at her intently. " Why in the world is she here? She could have gone to any other school. No matter. I'm not going to let her presence bother me. I already have a lot on my mind. And I'm certainly not adding anything else to my problems." The boy thought as he turns his attention to the lesson.

* * *

(At an unknown part of town)

An lovely looking young woman in her early twenties walks down the street while humming a happy tune. She flicks her vibrant shoulder length purple hair with her free hand that isn't holding on to her purse strap. The woman pauses as she reaches an entrance of an alleyway. The thing that got her attention is a lone white lily on the ground. It is her fiaceé's favorite flower. It will be the prefect thing to give to him at their meeting place.

The woman chuckles softly as she leans down to grab it. Before she could even touch it vines with sharp thorns wraps around her wrist. The woman cries out in pain the second the thorns dig into her soft skin. Suddenly it releases her allowing her to pull back her wrist to inspect it. There where several holes where blood it flowing down in a steady rate. Lucky none of the vines pierced an artery.

" Where am I?" The woman asked finally noticing that the everything is dark. Not only is it dark, cars that where moving before are oddly still. People who were on the street are gone. Plus even the sun has been replaced by an eerie blood red moon. The woman now glances around to see various blood pools on the ground and blood splatters on walls. All of them are dried.

" W-what is this place!?" She stuttered in fear when she notices that the park is no longer an park. It looks like a forest except the trees are pitch black. Plus the small floating flames lined on either side of an pathway makes it extremely obvious that this place isn't natural.

The woman cautiously walks towards the forest. She stops herself before she gets too close. Why was she walking towards it? Feeling panic raising in her chest, the woman turns around to run away. Only to find herself face to face with a shadowy figure wearing a blue mask.

" N-no! I don't want to die! I want to go back home! Seishiro save me!" The woman screamed in absolute terror before the figure pounces on her.

Standing a good distance away is a shadowy figure with a more human appearance watches the scene in displeasure. They wish they can forget the tearing noises that made the woman scream in pure agony. And she screamed for an long time since the Shadow apparently didn't want to kill her instantly. The only thing ended the poor woman's suffering was the sickening snapping noise. The Shadow must have snapped her neck once it grew tired of her screams.

The figure would have saved her if they still had that power. They lost it long ago. They lost that power when they abandoned their friends in their time of need. They didn't deserve to be an hero.

" I'm just Avan the coward." The figured sighed sadly. Avan turns around to leave. He glances over his shoulder to see the corpse of the woman. By the next hour her body will show up in the real world. The Dark Forest isn't just an place that resembles an forest. It is in a place that is the opposite world from the one that everyone is used to. Rarely an Shadow is able to leave this world to go to the real world. Avan hunts those Shadows down and destroys them before they cause damage. Sometimes he fails to stop them from killing someone.

He just hopes someone with that power comes to the other world before it is too late.

* * *

Lets recap on this chapter. Myka meets a few of her classmates and teacher for the first time. Elsie and Nagisa make their first appearance. While Rei and Avan make their reappearance. The reason why the Emperor social link started so early because Byakuya doesn't have a social link. I won't reveal anything else. Elsie's neighbor is one of Lucas' old friends. Finally Elsie's uncle may or may not be an future antagonist.

The next chapter is Myka's luncheon with her aunt which will lead to an conversation revealing why Myka doesn't have a home to go back to in America. Myka won't be entering the other world until chapter five. One last tidbit. Myka is a gamer and a anime fan.


	4. Chapter 4

(10:58 a.m)

" Myka-chan! Are you going to be to eat lunch in the cafeteria?! If so, can I join you?!" Yui asked eagerly like a puppy while leaning forward on the girl's desk.

" Actually I am having lunch with my aunt." Myka sweatdropped. Most students at her old school didn't get this excited about new students. Yui pouts childishly at the rejection.

" Now, now Yui-chan. Myka-chan has to make her own decisions. Besides you can question her about America later." An very pretty girl with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, fair skin and light blue eyes said. Yui pouts again but relents.

The girl looks at Myka and smiles gently. " My name is Mikoto. I apologize for Yui's behavior. You see she plans to travel the world after she graduates high school. So she tries to get information about some of the places she will go to."

" Oh really? That sounds pretty exciting." Myka commented. It is a little surprising to hear one of her classmates already has plans for after their high school graduation. Myka herself hasn't thought of what she will do after she graduates from high school. Maybe when she finds Lucas, he can help her think of something.

Myka glances at the clock to see that there is only one minute left before lunchtime. " Excuse me. It's a about time for me to meet up with my aunt." Myka politely said standing up from her desk. Both girls nod in understanding as the brunette walks towards the classroom door.

The bell rings the moment she left the classroom. She makes an mental note to ask if Ms. Takara is seeing someone since she left the classroom rather fast when it was time for history.

Myka walks down the hallway until she arrives at the front entrance. Luckily her aunt is already there waiting for her. Her aunt is a beautiful woman with a slender but curvy figure and big breasts. Her long pink hair is in a loose bun, her skin is fair like her niece, and her purple eyes are gentle looking. She is wearing lavender turtleneck shirt, an knee periwinkle skirt that is short and less loose than Ms. Takara's skirt, and white high heel shoes.

" There's my niece! My that uniform looks lovely on you!" Vera exclaimed like a doting mother. Myka blushes shyly at the complement. " Now let us go have our luncheon before that bell rings again." The older female playfully winked.

Together the two leave the building and walk across the street towards a quaint little café. Once they take an seat they both order egg salad sandwiches.

" So how was your class?" Myka asked her aunt as they waiting for their order to arrive.

" Uneventful which is a good thing for Rantaro. He deserves a break from hated he usually receives." Vera sighed.

" Wait a minute. Goofy Rantaro is being bullied?" Myka asked in mild surprise.

" Unfortunately. Someone in the school is frame him for different crimes. These crimes range from attacking a chess club member to stealing panties from the girl's locker room. A lot of students and teachers are hostile to him. While only of people including young Holloway believe he is innocent." Vera explained.

Myka is flabbergasted at what she just heard. Why would anyone frame Rantaro?

" I know you don't want to talk about this, but just listen to what I have to say. I don't know what my sister and brother in law were thinking when they willingly gave me custody of you during their divorce. But I know deep down they still love you." Vera said firmly. Myka stayed silent. She didn't believe that they still love her. They argued a lot even before Lucas left for Japan. It got so bad that her aunt demanded to gain custody of her. Her parents agreed since they wanted to live their new lives without anything that reminds them of their old lives around.

Myka takes a deep breath. " They think that Lucas is dead." She said in a flat tone. Vera looks at her with a sympathetic expression on her face. She grasps her nieces hands as the waiter comes back and places the sandwiches on the small white circle table.

" Sweetie, he isn't dead. I'm like you. I won't believe he is dead until I see a body." Vera told her niece. Admittedly a part of her believes that her nephew is dead. He has been gone for four years after all. " Changing subjects. Who are your classmates?"

" I don't know everyone's names. However I met Leo, Nagisa, Rei, Yui, and Mikoto." Myka told her aunt before she takes a bite of her sandwich which tasted really good.

" I know them. They are Eiko's students." Vera smiled. It takes Myka a few seconds to realize that Eiko is Ms. Takara's first name. Huh... She didn't expect to hear that her aunt is chummy with her homeroom teacher. But what was with that fond tone in her voice when she said Ms. Takara's first name? It seems way too intimate for just friends. Ah.. It's probably just nothing. Her aunt would have told her if she is interested in women.

The only thing she wants to do is spend some time with her aunt.

* * *

(12:00 a.m)

" Welcome to another exciting day of science! In case you forgotten who I am, I am Hikaru Doi your favorite science teacher!" An man with short black hair and faint five o'clock shadow laughed heartedly. Most of the students in the classroom either claps there hands or just stares at him. Rei groans in embarrassment while covering his face with his hands. Nagisa who is sitting next to him pats his back. Myka just awkwardly stands by the door. She had no idea on where she should sit.

" Oh ho! I see a new face in here. What's your name, Miss?" Hikaru asked as he fixes his tie.

" My name is Myka Winchester. It's nice meeting you-" Myka stops talking when Hikaru's eyes widen in shock. His skin turns pale like he seen a ghost. In fact he is acting like he seen a ghost.

Rei looks over at the teacher who was his former friend/teammate. He couldn't blame him for reacting like this. He was shocked too when he heard Myka's name. He needs to have a chat with the man once everyone leaves the room.

" P-please take a seat next to Kiryu." Hikaru lightly stuttered pointing at a table with only one occupant. The occupant is a boy with short black hair, dark purple eyes, and fair skin with a little rosy tinge on his cheeks. Myka walks over to the table and sits down on the stool next to the boy.

" I never seen Doi-sensei so shocked before. You must have scared him. My name is Atsuya Kiryu." The boy introduced himself with a teasing wink.

" I didn't do anything to scare him." Myka weakly protested even though she is confused by the teacher's behavior. She never met him before. Today is the only time they met. So why did he react to her name like that?

" I'm just teasing you. So don't get so worked up." Atsuya chuckled in amusement as he puts his hands behind his head. The girl notices that he is wearing black gloves which is a little unusual.

The rest of class was pretty normal although Hikaru tensed up in a nervous manner whenever Myka asked an question. The only interest thing that happened was Atsuya telling Myka that he is the principal's nephew.

* * *

Rei casually leans his back against one of the tables in the classroom. He watches his former teammate gather up some paper in a neat stack. Or at least he tried to make it neat. The ice blue haired boy rolls his eyes at the sight. " Just because the new girl is Lucas' sister doesn't mean you have to nervous. It's suspicious and if someone like principal Kiryu catches you acting like that. They will remember how you were Lucas' best friend. They might decide that you should be the police's number one suspect again in his disappearance." Rei warned the older male.

Hikaru stops what he is doing. He takes a deep breath and slowly exhale. This has been his calming technique since that day. " I know... Four years after that day yet it feels like it was just yesterday when it happened. Where did everything go wrong? I knew it was coming back. But I wished that I was wrong." Hikaru shakily sighed.

Rei knew he was talking about the reappearance of the Shadows. " I honestly don't know. Maybe it was because the Shadow we were fighting was still alive. Or maybe whatever had made the Dark Forest and the world it resides in decided to make an comeback." He sighed.

" Do you still have it?" Hikaru asked. For an answer, Rei pulls back his left sleeve to reveal an bronze bracelet with circular red stone. That stone is a temporary home for an Persona. It was Lucas' idea that they place the stones in amulets or other kinds of jewelry to keep their Personas around just in case.

" As much as I like to see Byakko free from his stone. I can't imagine stepping into that place again." Rei admitted heaving a sigh. He remembers all the times that he had summoned his Persona. He felt strong and brave whenever Byakko was around. He longs to one day feel that way again.

Hikaru is silent because he knows that he no longer has his Persona. It disappeared after that day. Only Rei still has his Persona.

" Do you think Myka is a Persona user?" The man asked the fourteen years old boy. Rei shrugs his shoulders.

" I haven't been able to get close to her. So it's unknown if she is one or not."

" What should we do if she turns out to be an Persona user? I mean are we going to help her out?"

Rei frowns at the question. " There is nothing we can do. Going to that place isn't our job anymore. So we shouldn't care if she is fighting the Shadows or not. She is on her own." He answered as he walks towards the door.

Hikaru smiles. He knows that despite what he just said, Rei will be keeping an eye on Myka. He is still the sweet boy he was before he learned that the Shadows are back. He finishes straightening the stack of papers. He thinks about paying a visit to Naomi once school is over.

* * *

(March 5th, Tuesday, 6:30 a.m)

Birds happily chirp as if greeting the students entering the school building. Calls of " Good Morning!" rang out as students greet their friends. Vera watches from the window of her classroom with a soft smile on her face. She always felt happy to see her beloved students. Of course she has problems with some students. However she still cares about them. She tenses up when she feels someone press against her back. She soon relaxes when the person straighten her white blouse while still behind her.

Vera caresses the slender hands with her own hands. " I thought we weren't meeting up until tonight, Eiko?" She mumbled turning around to face the black haired woman.

" That is the plan. But I wanted to see you since I went all day yesterday without seeing you." Eiko mumbled affectionately as she places a chaste kiss on the more buxom woman's cheek.

Vera giggles like a teenage girl before she becomes serious. " You know we really shouldn't be doing this here at school." She said.

" I know. Ishida will report us if he finds out about our relationship. It's rather silly admitting that an seventeen years old boy scares me." Eiko sighed letting go of her lover.

" An seventeen years old rich boy who is also the high school division student council president. He can pretty much do whatever he wants." Vera reminded her.

Both women stay quiet for a moment like they expect Ishida to enter the classroom and announce that he will have them fired. Ishida is a really strict boy who doesn't tolerate anything he deems inappropriate. If he cannot find a culprit who he deems as a criminal, he would start a witch hunt which leads to everyone, minus his fiancé Arisu Akamatsu, miserable. He isn't well liked at the school. However some of the students respect him because he is the heir to the Ishida corporation after all.

Even the principal has an hard time disagreeing with him since his father donates money to the school. The principal doesn't want to lose the school's best supporter because of an disagreement.

" I need to go to my classroom before my students arrive there. I will see you tonight, Vera." Eiko said as she walks towards the closed door.

Vera watches her leave the classroom. She lets out a heavy sigh as she walks towards her desk. Oh how she secretly envies her past self. She was bit of an rebel when she was an teenager. She used to ignore what everyone said about her. Once her sister had Lucas, Vera found herself unable to admit to her own family that she is only likes women in a romantic way. She really does love Eiko to the point she wants her to move in with her. And hopefully Myka will be okay with it.

* * *

(1:00 p.m)

Myka walks towards the gym with her other classmates. Science class was less weird than yesterday. Although Hikaru did glance her way a few times. " I'm starting to think that Doi-sensei is getting weirder everyday." Yui said.

" Well I think he just has a lot on his mine." Nagisa countered before he smiles at Myka. "' So what do you think about Doi-sensei's behavior?"

Myka is taken aback by the sudden question. " W-well he does act weird. But most people act like that when they have a lot on their mind." She lightly stuttered.

Nagisa beams happily at her answer. The smile soon turns into a frown the moment the students hear shouting. Myka instantly recognizes the voice. " Rantaro?" She starts to move towards the shouts that are coming from an classroom. Leo holds out his left arm blocking her advance.

" I'll go check it out. Stay here with the other until I get back." He told her before he walks towards the commotion.

" Sounds like Matsuda is yelling at Ishida." An cute looking boy with short purple hair with long bangs that cover his left green eye said with a scared expression. Myka notices that his right eye is dark blue. If she remembers correctly... His name is Chihiro Nagasaki.

She looks at the classroom in concern. What in the world is going on in there?


	5. Chapter 5

" I told you a million times that I never did any of those things! And I honestly didn't do the other thing you are accusing me of, Byakuya!" Rantaro shouted angrily at a glasses wearing boy who has slick back black hair.

" Like I would believe what you have to say, Delinquent. And don't say my first name. I am not your friend. I am the high school division student council president. Remember that." The boy scoffed. Leo flashes him a stern look before he turns his attention back to Rantaro. His face softens to an concern frowned.

" Matsuda-san. I honestly believe you are telling the truth. Unfortunately I have no say on whatever the high school student council president say even though we are supposed to work together." Leo said regretfully.

The goggle wearing boy stares at the younger male in dismay. He didn't do anything wrong! It's like someone is out to get him! First he lost his chance to be in the basketball team because of the first false accusation. Then he lost his girlfriend because of second accusation. After the fifth accusation people avoids him or verbally abuse him. What is going to happen to him now?

" Hey! Why isn't the perv in the principal's office!" An furious voice shouted as a girl storms into the classroom. The girl has voluminous dyed long wavy blonde hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes, red lipstick on her lips, and red nail polish on her fingernails. Her white coat is missing and a few buttons are undone on her shirt to expose her cleavage. She has a great figure and is very beautiful even though she has an furious expression.

Strolling in in a more casual yet still angry manner is an girl with long straight bleach blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes, sea foam green lipstick on her lips, eyeliner, and baby blue eye shadow. Like the first girl, she is missing her coat and has her shirt unbuttoned to expose her cleavage along with the top of her black lacy bra. Around her neck is a black pearl necklace.

Rantaro recognizes the first girl as Risa Yonaga. The second girl is her best friend Serina Kurosawa. They are known as the ganguro and gyaru duo. Quintet actually but the other three girls in the quintet is gone. Being unable to see them is a good thing especially since one of them is Rantaro's ex-girlfriend.

" Are you positively sure that Matsuda-san is the one who was spying on you and your friends in the locker room?" Leo questioned Risa.

" Of course I am sure! I recognized those goggles the moment I saw him! Poor Tsumugi, Mayumi, and Shizuka are traumatized that he saw them changing their clothes! Hurry up and give him detention or suspend him, student council president!" The girl growled while Serina nods in agreement. Rantaro flinches at the last name. Shizuka is his ex-girlfriend.

" Calm down, Yonaga-san. Matsuda will be given an appropriate punishment besides detention or suspension. This time I will personally request that he be expelled from this school. I am sick of his crimes." Byakuya assured the girl. Leo looks at him in shock while Rantaro felt his whole world crashing down on himself. Both Risa and Serina smirk in victory at the brunette's predicament. Normally they were nice like the other three. Well a little vain but still nice. However they really dislike pervert despite how they dress and act.

" That's way too harsh for someone who has done a minor crime in this school! Especially if you are expelling an innocent person like Matsuda-san! Hasn't he had enough problems already because of the real culprit?!" The British boy protested. The upperclassman ignores the protest as he leaves the classroom. He pauses at the doorway.

" Matsuda. I expect you to be at the principal's office tomorrow so you can hear the principal tell you that you are no longer an student of this school." Rantaro's self restraint snaps.

" You arrogant Prick!" He yelled rushing towards the older male causing the two girls to shriek in surprise. He pulls back his right fist aiming towards the guy's face.

" Don't hit him you idiot! He is goading you! Don't give him the satisfaction by falling into his plan!" Rantaro stops his advance. Byakuya frowns at the sight of the fourteen years old brunette girl standing a few feet away from him. He is puzzled by her reaction. He didn't think that Rantaro had friends let alone an underclassmen for an friend.

Myka brushes past Byakuya in order to enter the classroom. Rantaro's bangs are currently covering his eyes as he stares down at the floor. Myka walk over to him but was stopped when someone grabs her right shoulder. She turns her head to see Leo who shakes his head.

The formerly goofy boy walks out of the classroom after Byakuya is out of sight. " This is insane! Rantaro is completely harmless yet bad things keep happening to him!" Myka thought in frustration. This is so unfair for him!

" I completely understand how you feel, Myka. But I have no control on this situation. Hopefully the principal will just suspend him for a few weeks." Leo said with a expression of regret on his face.

" Wait a minute! Atsuya is the principal's nephew! He can convince his uncle not to listen to that guy!" Myka exclaimed in a hopeful voice. Her hope immediately vanished when the blonde haired boy shakes his head.

" Atsuya isn't in good terms with his uncle. So the chances of Atsuya agreeing to your idea is slim." Leo gentle told her.

Myka stares at him in dismay as it dawns on her that Rantaro will be expelled. " You got to be kidding me!" She shouted in her mind. Sure he isn't her friend. Nevertheless she feels the need to help him. And this feeling isn't just because helping someone in need is what Lucas would have done. She wants to help him because he isn't going to get help from anyone else.

* * *

(5:30 p.m)

Myka finishes the last part of her homework with an exasperated sigh making her aunt pause in the middle of washing the dishes. " Still haven't come up with a idea on how to help Matsuda?" Vera asked her niece.

" I think I hit an dead end. It's hard proving that someone is innocent when you don't know the identity of the true culprit." Myka replied with a little groan.

" Sometimes you have to take a step back and plan out your next move." Vera advised as she continues washing the dishes.

Myka thinks about the advice. Maybe she has gotten this all wrong. Her first thought is that someone has a grudge against Rantaro. But maybe they are framing him because they are total jerks! The true culprit has to be an bully who is also an pervert!

It all makes sense now! She now has a way to save Rantaro from being expelled from Tsukuyomi academy! All she has to do is convince Rantaro to reveal the name of the one person he knows who is prone to violence! It's a perfect plan!

" Aunt Vera, you are an genius!" Myka exclaimed happily as she leaves her seat and hugs her aunt.

Vera laughs happily while ruffling her niece's hair. " Tell that to the math teacher in the high school division. The old fusspants needs to hear how an woman can be smart every so often. Now, remember I am going to be leaving in about an hour. So lock the front door after I leave."

Myka nods her to show that she understands. " Just don't have too much fun. I know how much you dislike turtleneck sweaters." She teased her aunt causing her to blush. Myka giggles mischievously before she skips to the living room to watch some anime. She can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

(March 6th, Wednesday, 6:00)

Rantaro walks down the street leading to Tsukuyomi academy. He still couldn't believe how bad his luck is considering this might be his last day there. He doesn't want to leave it! It is the only thing making him forget about his home life! " This is insane! This is someone else's fault!" He growled feeling the need to punch something.

He stops walking when he spots a girl his age staring at a lone red rose on the sidewalk. Her red hair is in twin tails, her skin is fair with a little red blush on her cheeks, and he didn't have to see her eyes to know that she has green eyes. Her coat is tied around her hips and loose white socks making her identity more obvious to Rantaro. The girl is Shizuka. He should be over her by now yet his heart still beats fast whenever he sees her. He still loves her even now that they are no longer together.

Seeing the smile on her face as she gazes at the rose makes him smile. Roses are her favorite flowers. He quietly steps closer to her as she leans down to grab the rose. Almost instantly long thorny vine shoot out from thin air. The vine wrap around Shizuka's wrist making her cry out in pain. Rantaro lunges forward and grabs hold of her waist when the vine start tugging on the girl.

" Get this thing off of me!" Shizuka screamed in fear as she tries to wrench her wrist away from the vine. This only makes the vine tighten its grip on her.

" Dang it! What the heck is this thing?! It's way too strong to be an regular vine!" Rantaro gritted his teeth. To his horror the vine harshly tugs on the girl making before her and him fall forward to wherever the thing lives at. For an moment he thought he heard someone call out his name.

* * *

" Rantaro!" Myka called out in horror as she witness him and a girl vanish into thin air. Without any doubts of her mind, she closes her eyes and rushes towards the spot they disappeared into. When she opens her eyes, she finds herself at the same place she was at before. Except it is dark. Plus the blood on the ground and walls made her gulp in fear. " Am I in some sort of horror game?" She asked out loud.

She takes a few steps to see the park which she passes by to go to school. It is now an forest with blue flames lighting a pathway. Myka looks down to see a trail of blood drops leading to the forest. She takes a deep breath as she follows the blood trail with realizing that someone is following her.

She continues following until she hears an familiar voice shouting. " Rantaro!" Myka called out rushing towards the sounds.

" I won't let you have! Just eat something else, you stupid plant!" Rantaro yelled angrily at something Myka is unable to see. She stops running the second she saw it.

It is a giant flower. Its main body is an black rafflesia that smells like an rotting corpse. Extending from the middle is a thick stem with a huge black rose with big very sharp teeth. Flailing around it is long thorny vines that lash out towards Rantaro who is cradling the now unconscious girl in his arms. He dodges to avoid the full blunt of the attack nut the thorns graze his legs.

Myka stays frozen in her spot. What the heck is that thing?! She has never seen a rafflessia/rose hybrid in her life! Also plants don't have teeth! There was no doubt in her mind that they are going to die.

" Why is thou so scared? Thou has no reason to fear the creature for I shall defeat it." An androgynous voice calmly said.

Myka's eyes widen in surprise. She looks around for the other person. " Who are you?" She asked.

" I am thou. And thou art me. Thou knowest my name already. Thou must call out my name to make to make me appear. Thou must hurry before thy friends get captured by the foul plant."

Myka looks towards the scene. She gasps in horror at the sight of Rantaro's wounds. Despite his injuries he is still standing and holding the girl. He isn't going to last much longer if this goes on. Myka looks down to think of an plan when she spots a pale blue stone. She picks it up in her hands. It feels cool yet it has a certain warmth to it. She stands straight up and takes a step towards the plant creature.

" PERSONA!" Myka called out at the top of her lungs catching Rantaro and the plant's attention. Blue flames erupted from behind her only for a rapier to slice through it dispersing the flames. Standing where the flames were at is an person about 5'5 and has an androgynous figure. Their face is covered by an white mask with blue spirals while their outfit and hat is white and blue that heavily resembles what an musketeer would wear.

" TAKE IT DOWN, CHEVALIER D'EON!" Myka ordered stepping out of her Persona's way. D'Eon runs towards the creature with a speed faster than a human. An vine lashes out towards the Persona. D'Eon dodges the attack before they cut off the vine. The creature lets an screech of pain. The Persona resumes their charge while dodging all attacks.

The figure from before looks at the scene in utter amazement. " I never seen a Persona with that speed before. Is this the power all Persona users with the Fool arcana have?"

D'Eon jumps onto one of giant petals. They crouch down before they launch towards the stem. They swing their sword sideways as they land on the other side of the creature. The creature stays still looking unhurt. Then a line appearance across the stem. The head of creature falls down backwards due to the decapitation. It never hit the ground for the head and body disappears right in front of the two conscious humans.

" Okay... Just what in the world was that thing?!" Rantaro demanded holding Shizuka closer to his chest.

" That was an Shadow. More precisely the weakest of the thirteen generals. It lures victims by leaving a flower in places you wouldn't find one. When someone reaches down to grab the flower, the Rafflesia grabs them from a weak spot on the barrier and drag the person to here. Sometimes it lets some humans go just to wait for them to wander into the forest. Most of the victims are ambushed by other Shadows." An male voice explained.

The two turn around to see an handsome young man in his late teens. He has short semi curly strawberry blonde hair, amber eyes and pale skin. He is wearing a white shirt with a red tie and a left breast pocket, black slacks, and brown shoes.

" Who are you?" Myka questioned him.

" My name is Avan. I guess you can say that I live in this awful world of Shadows." Avan introduced himself.

Rantaro looks at him in shock. " You live here with these creatures?! How are you still alive?!"

Avan smirks at the questions. " I have my ways." He pauses to look at the pale blue stone in Myka's hand. " Let me have that stone for a few seconds."

Myka tilts her head to the side in confusion. She gives him the stone anyway. Avan takes out an amulet in a shape of an heart. He pushes the stone in a round hole until it is firmly inside the jewelry. He then walks behind Myka and puts the amulet around her neck.

" That stone is your Persona's home. When you are here just call its name and it shall fight for you." Avan told her. He glances towards the unconscious girl who is starting to wake up. He snaps his fingers only once. Myka and Rantaro look around in amazement. They are back at the same place they were at in the regular world!

" That is some amazing trick you just did." Rantaro said in awe.

Avan shrugs his shoulders. " It's not that amazing. I have been able to that for an long time."

Rantaro remembers that Shizuka is waking up. He gently lays her down on the ground as her eyes slowly open up. She slowly sits up looking around in confusion until she spots Rantaro. She gasps in surprise at his wounds. " Rantaro, what happened to you!?" She asked in concern.

" Some animal tried to attack you. I got in its way to protect you." He smiled at her. He helps her stand up. The red hair girl glances at Avan and Myka before she gives Rantaro her full attention.

" I thought you hated me for believing what Ishida accused you of doing. I realized that you were innocent of everything after the third accusation. I honestly wanted to vouch for you yesterday because I saw the real culprit. But I let my fear take control of me." Shizuka mumbled regretfully.

Rantaro lifts up his right hand and gently brushes his knuckles against her right cheek. " I will never hate you."

" The person framing you is Okada." Shizuka informed the brown haired boy. He scowled at the name.

" I better go inform the principal about this. You and I should do somewhere after school for an celebration." Rantaro said in a hopeful voice. He is hoping that there will a chance for them to get back together again.

" I'm sorry, Taro. I'm going out with my boyfriend after school." Both Myka and Avan wince at the rejection. They had to drag him to the school.

* * *

(3:00 p.m)

" Are ya sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Myka asked Rantaro who is limping. The two are leaving the school building to go to the boy's favorite fast food restaurant. Even though he should be happy that the principal believed him and the stunned look on Byakuya's face was an funny sight. He was still upset about the rejection. So in order to cheer him up, Myka decided to celebrate with him. Lucky Rantaro changed clothes in the school.

" I'm sure. This pain isn't as bad as my heartbreak." The boy sighed dramatically. Myka rolls her eyes at how dramatic he sounds.

" Don't be like that. There are other girls you can woo. Or perhaps you might be able to win Shizuka back."

" Really?!"

" This world is full of possibilities. So really."

Rantaro grins happily at the thought of getting Shizuka back in his life. " By the way. Have you notice Avan had vanished the moment we got to the school?"

" I noticed. I certainly wished he had explained more on what is going on." Myka answered.

" Me too. I want to know how to get an Persona. I want to fight against these Shadow creatures before they hurt more people." Rantaro agreed.

Myka fully agreed with Rantaro. With all that blood around the other world made it clear that many people became victims for the Shadows. They will have to work fast if they want to stop the Shadows from claiming more victims.

For now, an bacon cheeseburger with fries really sounds good to her.

* * *

Next up, Myka gets confronted by Rei during a class trip to the hospital.


End file.
